Lista delle comparse dell'Undicesimo Dottore
E' qui contenuta la lista delle comparse dell'Undicesimo Dottore. Televisione Doctor Who Speciali tra il 2008-2010 * The End of Time Quinta Stagione * The Eleventh Hour * The Beast Below * Victory of the Daleks * The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone * The Vampires of Venice * Amy's Choice * The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood * Vincent and the Doctor * The Lodger * The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang Extra del cofanetto DVD * Meanwhile in the TARDIS Sesta Stagione * A Christmas Carol * The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon * The Curse of the Black Spot * The Doctor's Wife * The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People * A Good Man Goes to War * Let's Kill Hitler * Night Terrors * The Girl Who Waited * The God Complex * Closing Time * The Wedding of River Song Prequel * Prequel (Let's Kill Hitler) Extra del cofanetto DVD * Night and the Doctor ** Bad Night ** Good Night ** First Night ** Last Night Mini-episodi * Space / Time * Death Is the Only Answer Settima Stagione * The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe * Asylum of the Daleks * Dinosaurs on a Spaceship * A Town Called Mercy * The Power of Three * The Angels Take Manhattan * The Snowmen * The Bells of Saint John * The Rings of Akhaten * Cold War * Hide * Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * The Crimson Horror * Nightmare in Silver * The Name of the Doctor Prequel * Prequel (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) * Pond Life * Asylum of the Daleks Prequel * The Great Detective * The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel Extra del cofanetto DVD * Rain Gods * The Inforarium Mini-episodio * Good as Gold Speciali del 2013 * The Day of the Doctor * The Time of the Doctor Ottava stagione * Deep Breath * Death in Heaven (materiale d'archivio) The Sarah Jane Adventures Quarta Stagione * Death of the Doctor Videogiochi Doctor Who: The Adventure Games * City of the Daleks * Blood of the Cybermen * TARDIS * Shadows of the Vashta Nerada * The Gunpowder Plot Su console * Return to Earth * Evacuation Earth * The Mazes of Time * The Christmas Trap * Angels in the Shadows * The Eternity Clock Storie scritte BBC New Series Adventures * Apollo 23 * Night of the Humans * The Forgotten Army * The Glamour Chase * Nuclear Time * The King's Dragon * The Coming of the Terraphiles * The Way Through the Woods * Dead of Winter * Hunter's Moon * Touched by an Angel * Paradox Lost * Borrowed Time * The Silent Stars Go By * Dark Horizons * Plague of the Cybermen * The Dalek Generation * Shroud of Sorrow 2 libri in uno * Death Riders / Heart of Stone * System Wipe / The Good, the Bad and the Alien * Alien Adventures ** The Underwater War ** Rain of Terror * Sightseeing in Space ** Web in Space! ** Terminal of Despair * Monstrous Missions ** Terrible Lizards ** Horror of the Space Snakes * Step Back in Time ** Extra Time ** The Water Thief Quick Reads * Magic of the Angels * The Silurian Gift Episodi romanzati di The Sarah Jane Adventures * Death of the Doctor Episodi romanzati di Doctor Who (photo novelisations) * The Eleventh Hour * Victory of the Daleks * The Time of Angels * The Lodger Storie brevi The Brilliant Book 2011 * Umwelts for Hire Puffin eshort * Nothing O'Clock Time Trips * Into the Nowhere Tales of Trenzalore: The Eleventh Doctor's Last Stand * Let it Snow * An Apple a Day * Strangers in the Outland * The Dreaming Annuali di Doctor Who * Secret of Arkatron * Rory's Adventure * Lorna's Escape * The Fifty-Year Delay Sito ufficiale di Doctor Who * The War of Art * Wish You Were Here * The Night After Hallowe'en * Snowfall * Houdini and The Space Cuckoos Gli appunti di Shakespeare * Notes on a Play * Cymbeline * The True and Most Excellent Comedie of Romeo and Juliet * The Winter's Tale I segreti scientifici di Doctor Who * In Search of Lost Time Audio BBC New Series Adventures * The Hounds of Artemis * The Runaway Train * The Ring of Steel * The Gemini Contagion * The Jade Pyramid * The Eye of the Jungle * Blackout * The Art of Death * Darkstar Academy * Day of the Cockroach * The Nu-Humans * The Empty House * Sleepers in the Dust * Snake Bite Destiny of the Doctors * Hunters of Earth * Shadow of Death * Vengeance of the Stones * Babblesphere * Smoke and Mirrors * Trouble in Paradise * Shockwave * Enemy Aliens * Night of the Whisper * Death's Deal * The Time Machine Fumetti Doctor Who Adventures * Attack of the Space Leeches! * Madness on the M1! * Winning Hand * Booked Up * Bad Vibrations * About Face * Track Attack * Nowhere Man * Money Troubles * Fashion Victims * The Collector * The Stray * Mistaken Identity * Foul Play * Attack of the GateBots! * Blue Skies Thinking * Samurai's Secret * A Mess of Trouble * In the Stars * Most Haunted * The Living Storm * The Scarecrow * Sky Scraper * The Purrfect Crime * The Steel Web * In the Can * Snow Globe * Wave Machine * Cell Shock * The Trick * The Lunar Tyk * Pencil Pusher * The Cleverest King * Seeing Things * Pirates of the Seven Seeds * Rough Waters * Red Christmas * First Foot First * Random History * The Salt Solution * Rory's Story * Sub-species * Quite Interesting * Earworm * If You Go Down to the Woods Today * Ghost World * Power of the Mykuootni * Mine, All Mine! * Golden Slumbers * Sound Bytes * Chasing Rainbows * Pier Head From Space * The Evergreen Death * The Rage * The Peace Strike * Extinction Event * Hot Stuff! * The Very Cool Bow Tie! * Reality Cheque * Road Rage * The King and the Tripeberry * Danger Flight * Dinosaurs in New York! * Screamers! * Grow Your Own * The Golesterkol Collection * Missing in Action * Peril on the Sea * Rock Quasar and the Mudslugs of Gurrn * Dino World * The Upper Deck * The Moon of Lost Hope * Vacuum Packed * Funny Phone Call! * The Deadly Mutant * The Mutant Turnip * The Secret Star Trail * Agent 99 * Dimension Warp * The Kchrusivour Gambit * Trapped in the Pages of History * Dawn of the Living Bread * Air Force Gone * The Frankenstein Particle * Dog of War! * Harvest of Doom * The Atomon Invasion * Wait Until Morning * Humans Aren't Just for Christmas * Vengeance of the Atomon * Picture Imperfect * The Star Serpent * The Home Store * Cold Comfort * Faster Than Light * The Fairest of Them All * New and Improved * Malthill Way * The Demons of Repton Abbey * The Punch & Judy Trap * Buy, Buy, Baby! * Ghosts of the Never-were * The Parasites * Doomland * Buying Time * Island of the Cyclopes * Trouble on the Orion Express * Dummy Run * Finders Keepers * The Mirror War * Ghost Train * I Scream * Le Tour de Death * The Sky is Falling! * The Time Gallery * The Cliff Face * Bumble of Destruction * The Light Catcher * Dungeon of the Lost * The Intergalactic Trials * 24-Hour News Invasion * The Panic Room * Terror from the Swamp * The Planet That Slept * Planet of the Rorys * Dawn of Time! * TV Hell! * Pondnium! * Bite of the Morphuse! * Garbage Day! * The Greedy Gulper * Meteorite Meeting * Tower of Power * The Shark Shocker * The Toybox * The Runaway Bogey * On the Cards * Decky the Halls * Snowball! * Museum Piece * All Change! * An Ill Wind * The Water World * Pet Panic * Space Race * Love is in the Air * Toothache! * Terror in the Taj Mahal * Eye Spy * Colossus of the Colosseum * The Tail of Decky Flamboon * The Egg Hunt * The Mystery of the Mould * The Planet That Went Backwards * Teacher's Pet * Coral Maze * Sandblasted * Tunnel Terrors! * Line of Battle * The Curse of the Gibwyn * Gumfight * The Hat Trick * Gnome Guard * Strictly Fight Monsters * Planet Void * Reprogramme * Shipwrecked * Eye of the Storm * Whale Tale * Faceache * Time Trick * Dragon Attack * The Holly and the Ivy * By the Book * Creatures from the Deep * Invaders of the Vortex * A Tangled Web * Ball-Pit Beast * T-Shirt Terror * Fans * Universally Known * Thrill-Seeker * Wintervention * A Long Way Down * The Killer Weed * Eternity Springs * Robot vs Robot * Jungle Jam * Swarm Magazine di Doctor Who * Supernature * Planet Bollywood * The Golden Ones * The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop * The Screams of Death * Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night * Forever Dreaming * Apotheosis * The Child of Time * The Chains of Olympus * Sticks & Stones * The Cornucopia Caper * The Broken Man * Hunters of the Burning Stone * A Wing and a Prayer * Welcome to Tickle Town * John Smith and the Common Men * Pay the Piper * The Blood of Azrael Annuali di Doctor Who * Buzz! * The Grey Hole * The House of Lights * Attack of the 50ft Rory * The Zentrabot Invasion * The Tomb of Shemura * The Door to a Winter Long Ago * Night Light Pubblicazioni IDW Miniserie e numeri unici * A Fairytale Life * Assimilation² * The Birthday Boy * Prisoners of Time Doctor Who (2009) Annuale di Doctor Who 2010 * To Sleep, Perchance to Scream Doctor Who (2011) * Spam Filtered * Ripper's Curse * They Think It's All Over * When Worlds Collide * Space Squid * Body Snatched * Silent Knight * As Time Goes By Doctor Who (2012) * Hypothetical Gentleman * The Doctor and the Nurse * The Eye of Ashaya * Space Oddity * Sky Jacks * Dead Man's Hand * The Girl Who Loved Doctor Who Annuale di Doctor Who 2011 * Run, Doctor, Run * Down to Earth * Tuesday * Your Destiny Awaits Annuale di Doctor Who 2012 * In-Fez-Station * Time Fraud * Escape into Alcatraz * The Eagle of the Reich Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor WeLoveTITANS * In the Dog House Doctor Who: The Eleventh Doctor * After Life * The Friendly Place * What He Wants... * Whodunnit? / The Sound of Our Voices * Space in Dimension Relative and Time * The Eternal Dogfight / The Infinite Astronaut * The Rise and Fall / The Other Doctor * Four Dimensions * Conversion * The Comfort of the Good Backup * Pond Life * Unexpected Enemy in Bagging Area * Sonic Sleuth * Wholloween * An Ood Thing to Say * Bus Replacement TARDIS * An Adventure in Brine and Plaice * Short-Change * Double Date * Time Gentlemen, Please! * Bow-ties for Goal Posts * Summer Wholiday * Timeliney Wimey * Take a Bow (Tie) WeLoveTITANS * Service with a Shhhh * Second Thoughts * Wooden Acting * Stop That * Ice Cold * Rebranding Exercise * Experimental Tastebuds * Daylight Savings * Wishing for Wishes Free Comic Book Day 2015 * Give Free or Die Miniserie e numeri unici * Four Doctors ** The Doctor Shops for Comics ** Open Mic Night BBC Books - graphic novel * The Only Good Dalek * The Dalek Project Altro * Doctor Who at the Proms (2010) * Doctor Who at the Proms (2013) * The Science of Doctor Who (documentario 2013) * The Ultimate Guide (documentario 2013) en:Eleventh Doctor - list of appearances es:Lista completa de apariciones del undécimo Doctor ro:Al Unsprezecelea Doctor/Aparitii Categoria:Liste delle comparse per Dottore Categoria:Undicesimo Dottore